


Close

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, The fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: An interlude into life with the reader and Gadreel. The fluffiest fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

‘Do you want some breakfast?’ You mumbled into the soft body beside you, and Gadreel chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

'I do not require food. But if you are hungry, I believe I could release you for a few moments. Although I am enjoying where you are right now.’ You looked up at him, smiling softly from your position folded against his side. Since waking up an hour ago, you hadn’t want to move, despite needing a five minute sojourn to the little girls room. But it had been exceptionally quick, and luckily the warmth hadn’t faded from your spot on the bed. It had been nice, just to lay there, cuddled up to Gadreel, his heat seeping into you through your pyjamas. He hadn’t slept, of course, but had been very content to hold you all night long.

It was one of those times you hoped you hadn’t snored.

As if on cue, your stomach rumbled loudly, and Gadreel smiled widely, causing you to blush and reluctantly detach yourself from him. 'I’ll be back in a minute.’ You assured him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 'I remember promising to show you the fun world of Harry Potter.’

'Ah, yes. I read the books whilst you were asleep.’

You paused, looking at him with raised eyebrows as you slipped from the covers and grabbed your empty glass from the night before. 'All seven?’

'They were intriguing. I should like to see how they translate to film.’ He motioned to the television on the dresser opposing the bed, and you smiled a little.

'Wow. Even I can’t read that fast.’ You turned away, heading for the bunker kitchen. Listening quietly in the hallway, you could hear Dean snoring in his room, and knew he wouldn’t be up until at least midday. There was no sound from Sam’s room, but that wasn’t unusual. Padding softly down the hallway, you jumped a little when you saw Sam sat at the table in the kitchen, a newspaper in front of him and a bowl of cereal half eaten to the side of his elbow. He looked up as you came in, offering a gentle smile.

'Hey, Y/N.’

'Hi, Sam. Wasn’t expecting anyone to be up.’

'I’m usually up early.’ He put the paper down, watching as you wandered over to the cupboard and pulled out a couple of cereal bars. You moved to the fridge, grabbing the half empty carton of orange juice out of the door. Whilst you poured yourself a drink, you felt Sam’s eyes on your back. 'So, Gadreel still here?’

A blush spread across your cheeks. 'Yeah. He, er, he’s probably gonna be here a couple of days. If that’s okay.’

Sam held up his hands, looking thoroughly amused. 'We’ve hashed out our differences. As long as he knows that if he hurts you, he’s getting an angel blade to the throat.’ You blinked at the unusual aggression in Sam’s voice.

'Isn’t that normally Dean’s line?’ You asked and Sam laughed quietly.

'Yeah, but he’s not the only one who can be scary.’

You smiled and nodded, gathering up your drink and cereal bars, before bidding Sam a farewell and heading back to the bedroom. As you entered, Gadreel sat up, holding the covers open for you. Gratefully, you put down your cargo and slid between them, feeling how cold your bare feet were from exposing to the bare bunker floors.

'Sam is concerned for your wellbeing.’ The angel in your bed said slowly, and you looked up at him, taking a moment to process what he’d said. 'He threatened me if I hurt you.’

'He did what?’

'You were there.’ Gadreel looked a little confused. 'Just now. I heard what he said.’

'Wow. You’ve got…really good hearing.’ You laughed nervously, and then reached over to the nightstand, unwrapping a cereal bar and chomping down on it happily. Gadreel smiled, leaning over to your DVD collection.

'If I am correct in remembering, the first film is this one?’ He held up your Harry Potter boxset, pointing to the first film. You nodded, and he pulled the disc from the case, removing himself from the bed to place it in the DVD player. It amazed you how easily he’d taken to human ways, despite being an angel that had spent the better part of eternity locked up in Heaven’s jail. He pressed play and turned the television on, and you were glad it was already on the correct channel, as it was a pain to change and would probably require you getting out of the warm bed. Your feet protested that thought entirely.

The opening credits started as Gadreel slid back under the covers with you, and you tossed your breakfast bar wrapper into the trash, turning to snuggle up to him. He pressed a kiss to your hair, and you smiled, knowing there was nowhere else in the world you’d rather be right now.

*****

Four films and a ridiculous amount of cuddling later, and you stretched, feeling the ache in your bones from laying in bed all day. A yawn erupted from your mouth and you felt Gadreel’s hand slide around your waist. Turning in his arms, he surprised you with a passionate kiss, and you returned the caress eagerly, savouring every touch and taste of him. When he broke away, he was smiling and you blushed in return.

'This is nice.’ He commented quietly, his fingers stroking over your skin. 'Just…being here with you. It is an indulgence I enjoy. I have not had much to relax with for the last millennia. And you do make me very happy.’

'I’m not anything special.’ You replied, ducking your head. He shook his, kissing you again.

'You misunderstand yourself. You are unique. You are passionate and caring, selfless, beautiful.’ Gadreel smiled. 'The list could go on.’ Your blush was reaching to your toes now, and you snuggled further into him, despite the protests of your muscles. You needed to move, you knew that much. 'You ache.’ He must have sensed your discomfort.

'It’s just from laying down. As nice as it is, sometimes laying in bed all day….well, I could use a bit of movement I guess.’

His eyes flashed as he regarded you, his fingers still stroking a pattern across your back. 'I believe I have witnessed enough of Dean’s behaviour to use an innuendo here.’ He leant in closer, lowering his voice. 'I know exactly the sort of movement you could use.’ It wasn’t the best you’d heard, and if he’d been picking up on Dean’s behaviour, then he was witnessing the worst of the hunter’s chat up lines. You giggled, and Gadreel smirked, pulling you closer. 'You do inspire such…blasphemy in me.’

'I’ll take that as a compliment.’ You whispered, pulling him down so his lips met yours. The kiss was long and deep, both your tongues battling for dominance as he pushed his hips against you, the evidence of his arousal thick and hard underneath his boxers. You moaned into his mouth, desperate for more friction. His fingers pulled at the thin shirt you wore, and you scooted back a little, allowing him the room to remove it. Your nipples hardened in the cool air, and he bent his head to capture one in his mouth, sucking hard. You cried out, your fingers threading through his short hair as he continued to pull at your nipple, swirling his tongue around your areola.

'Gah, please…’ You forgot the rest of your sentence as he moved his hands down over your torso, and you knew if he touched you there, you’d explode. You needed a moment, but convincing him of that might be hard, especially as he was now rolling you onto your back, his fingers questing further south and his mouth going to town on your breasts. 'Wait!’ You said, pulling his hair a little. He stopped, pushing up on his hands to look down at you.

'Are you okay?’

'I just…I mean…I’m fine…I just…’ You bit your lip, looking down at the evident bulge in his pants. 'I wanna watch you.’

'You want to watch me?’ He seemed a little confused by the statement, despite the previous trysts you’d enjoyed with him. He followed your gaze down to his hardened cock, then looked back up to you. 'You wish to watch me touch myself?’

The way he said it just made it even hotter, and you nodded slowly, feeling warmth spread through you. He sat back on his haunches and gazed down at you, his eyes dark with arousal.

'If so, I wish to watch you also.’

You smiled, running your hands down to the waistband of your pants. You pulled them down, as Gadreel moved from the bed to remove his boxers. When you were both naked, he pulled the sheets from the bed, climbing back on to kneel in front of you.

'Spread your legs.’ He commanded and you did so, nervously, open to his gaze. He smiled, wrapping one large hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. Caught up in watching him, you didn’t move for a second, your eyes glued to the hard length in his palm, the head weeping with pre cum. He cleared his throat, and your cheeks burned red as you moved your hand down to your already wet cunt. With one finger, you circled your clit, feeling how sensitive and swollen it was already and you knew you wouldn’t take long to get yourself off.

Gadreel pumped his cock slowly, watching your hand as you fingered your slit, dipping one digit inside yourself and bringing it back up, stroking your clit as gently as you could. He ran his thumb over the tip of his cock, gasping.

'You are beautiful.’ He whispered. 'Every inch of you.’

'Not so bad yourself.’ You replied, your head falling back as you applied pressure to your clit, and you felt the spiralling inside your belly, knowing you were so close.

'Watching you, it is hard to hold back.’ He admitted, leaning forward a little as you returned your gaze to his hard cock. His hand stroked up and down the hard column of flesh, and with every passing stroke, the head of his cock grew redder, more swollen. 'I need you, Y/N.’

'Uh, uh, need you…too.’ You kept watching him, your fingers now persistent at your clit, and with a cry, you pushed yourself over the edge, cumming hard as the angel watched you. As you gasped out your completion, he moved forward, lining up his cock with your entrance, and he sank into you with one long thrust. The motion only prolonged your bliss and slowly, he began to move, aware that what he was doing was dragging out every sensation in you.

'I do not think…’ He grunted, pulling you close as he pistoned his hips against your pelvis, his cock hitting all the right spots inside you. 'I cannot hold back any longer. I desire you too much.’

You couldn’t reply with words, and instead wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close as he pounded you into the mattress. You were certain he was bruising you with the intensity of his thrusts, but you didn’t ask him to stop. It felt so good when he was inside you, and if you couldn’t walk later, you didn’t rightly care.

You cried out again as he hit your g-spot, his teeth nipping at your neck as you spasmed around him, tightening around his dick, and he whispered your name into your ear as you came hard. Rotating his pelvis, he angled his thrusts deeper and harder, and you whimpered and cried out again, lost in a sea of pleasure.

With a final thrust, his cock swelled and Gadreel spilled himself into you, holding himself firmly against you until he had finished. You panted hard, feeling his lips press against your jaw as he slowly detached himself from you, pulling away from the bed.

A contented sigh escaped you as you rolled over, feeling the delicious ache in your legs, and when he returned to the bed, cleaned up, he pulled you close once more.

'I do not believe I could be happier than I am with you, Y/N.’ He whispered, kissing your forehead as you snuggled back into his chest. 'These are dark days, but you keep the light burning.’

'You too.’ You replied, revelling in the afterglow, hearing his heart beating under your cheek. 'I’m glad you ended up here.’

'I did not think there could be happiness for me in this world. Or any other. But you have proven me wrong.’ His voice rumbled through you and you smiled again, your arm over his waist as his hand tucked itself underneath your elbow, holding your side. 'I will always fight for this. For you.’

You didn’t say anything in return, allowing the calming feeling to sweep over you. You knew you were safe here, in his arms, and you’d be content to lay here forever with him.

'I love you.’ He whispered, sensing you falling into slumber. 'No matter what comes, I love you.’


End file.
